Purple Frosting
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Toga decides to make Kaien a cake for his birthday but getting the frosting right is ruining his plans. That and the fact that Kaien makes a surprise visit doesn't help. M for a reason. Kaien x Toga. Please r and r!


Toga sighed deeply as he realized the frosting for the cake he was baking would be a complete disaster _once again_. There he was on the night before his best friend and lover's birthday totally prepared except for the damn cake. The fact Toga could even make one-thanks to a past girlfriend- surprised most people however that didn't mean he could make one _well_. Of course that wasn't the whole truth; the actual cake itself had been a breeze.

He'd chosen a rich chocolate cake remembering Kaien's love of sweets and he decided on purple frosting. He'd considered making the frosting pink but just the thought made him cringe. The color pink and Toga Yagari should not have been on the same continent let alone in the same room he thought.

Toga licked his finger again tasting the frosting. It didn't taste bad it just…wasn't quite sweet enough. For a moment he pondered how domestic this labor seemed but when it came to Kaien Cross he couldn't bring himself to care. He loved that man more than anything and he would do anything for him.

Kaien had been very disappointed that Toga wouldn't be over that night seeming as his birthday that year had fallen on a weekend. Zero and Yuki would be there and they liked seeing Toga, but he had refused saying he had things to do for the Hunter Association. It was an absolute lie but Toga wanted to surprise Kaien with his gift and his cake…if he could only _finish it_!

He walked over and started rinsing his cooking wear getting ready to try another batch when he noticed he had purple spots all over himself. He chuckled softly and grabbed a towel wiping off all the splotches. He was wearing an apron though-one Kaien had bought him of course. He was embarrassed to wear it because of what it had on the front. It was all black and one that hugged Toga's lean frame perfectly-the main reason Kaien had picked it- and on the front in bold white letters it said "Will Cook for Sex".

But because of Toga's discomfort whenever he was alone he would wear the apron inside out. Kaien never knew and Toga didn't feel so embarrassed walking around his own kitchen. He paced to the fridge to grab something to drink when he heard a noise coming from the front of his house. It sounded like the front door being unlocked.

"Shit!" Toga hissed. He'd told Kaien he would be at the Association until late that night and wouldn't be able to come over. He'd planned to leave the lights off in the front of his house giving the illusion he wasn't home but when he popped his head out of the kitchen it was apparent he'd forgotten to do so.

Only one person had the key to his home and would come in without ringing the doorbell first and it was the same man Toga thought about nonstop since they'd become lovers years ago. Toga quickly stashed the cake in the oven and did a speed cleaning of his kitchen.

"Toga I thought you were going to be out for awhile," he heard. Toga realized he couldn't very well lock the door to the kitchen so he squeezed out the door right as Kaien came into view.

He sighed mentally, '_That was close._'

Kaien smiled at him and said, "Is everything okay?"

Toga smiled back and said, "Yeah I just finished earlier than expected so I came home." Kaien looked down and noticed that Toga was wearing his black apron over his normal cloths. But it backwards.

"Toga why are you wearing your apron like that?" he asked jovially. Toga looked down at himself; in his rush to hide what he was doing he'd forgotten to take of the damn apron.

'_Fuuuck!_' he mentally screamed. Toga turned pale and swallowed nervously, "Oh uh…I was getting kind of hungry so I was gonna make something to eat."

"Why don't you come over to my house then?" Kaien offered.

"No thanks," Toga replied, "I'll just fix something here." Kaien sniffed the air and realized the smell that had been flooding his senses was a cake or something.

"Are you baking something Toga?" Kaien asked innocently. However he did not fail to notice Toga turning even paler and the hunter made sure he was between Kaien and the door.

Kaien raised an eyebrow and the raven haired hunter began to fidget under that 'I know exactly what you were doing' gaze. He shorter man walked foreword, looked directly in his lover's remaining eye and asked, "What exactly were you doing in the kitchen Toga? And why on earth are you wearing that apron backwards?"

"Umm…" Toga was slowly finding himself being pushed up against the door with every step foreword Kaien took. If there was one thing he was not going to do it would be letting Kaien into the kitchen.

Kaien however had rather devious plans. He'd gathered that Toga would be ashamed of the apron when he wasn't around but now he was there and his mind was wandering off to a topic that had nothing to do with cakes.

"You know I think you look sexy in that," Kaien whispered huskily against Toga's lips. The hunter's heart skipped a beat and something twitched to life in the front of his pants.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly.

"I'd kinda like to see you only in that," Kaien murmured running his lips along Toga's. Toga felt his breath hitch and Kaien chuckled softly. "Actually," he continued, "I wouldn't mind seeing you on that island of yours spread out mine for the taking." Toga gulped and felt a large amount of heat settle in his groin.

"What about my bed?" he asked nervously.

Kaien looked up at him confused. Kaien was trying to be a little playful…not that he hated Toga's bedroom, many many wonderful memories resided in that room, but the seemingly random fantasy Kaien had conjured up was occupying his rapt attention. He placed his hands on Toga's lean hips and said, "Don't be a spoilsport Toga. You know that's my job in this relationship."

At any other time Toga would have barked out his laughter as always but those devastatingly soft hands were wandering closer to the telling bulge in the front of jeans. Even though he wanted to give in to Kaien's request very badly he also wanted to keep his surprise a…well a surprise.

"Please Kaien," he mumbled, "can we just go to my room?"

Kaien sighed and glared at his lover. Toga had always been shy about being intimate with him. After all until they had become close friends they had never experienced any romantic feelings for another man. Yet it seemed like Toga wasn't bothered about that so…finally catching on Kaien smiled slightly.

"Toga what're you hiding in the kitchen?" he felt Toga tense in his grasp and knew he had been right on target. Just as Toga was about to try and explain his way out of opening the door Kaien pushed him aside and squeezed into his kitchen.

"Hey wait!" Toga called but it was too late. Kaien was standing near the island that had been in the house when Toga bought it inhaling the pleasant aroma of a freshly baked cake. Toga wandered off to his kitchen table trying to be as nonchalant as possible to hide his embarrassment. He fiddled with the ties on his apron hoping Kaien would snoop around to much.

"Frosting?!" he heard Kaien call questioningly.

Toga had to resist putting his face in his hands… _he had forgotten to get rid of the latest batch of frosting._ He saw Kaien scoop some purple onto his index finger and before he could warn him he brought that finger to his mouth. Toga clamped his remaining eye shut not wanting to see the imminent repulsion on his lover's face. Instead he was rewarded with a pleased chuckle.

"This is really good Toga," Kaien said, "did you make it yourself?" Toga nodded slowly still not sure whether he wanted to own up to the fact he had made that monstrosity. He was also worried by the fact Kaien really seemed to enjoy it. Kaien turned to him and smiled warmly. "It tastes like you," he said cheekily.

Toga drew his brows together, "What do you mean by that?!" Was Kaien trying to tell him that he was like fucking _frosting_?!?

Kaien winked at him and said, "It's like you because it's just sweet enough for me." Toga's lean cheeks blushed furiously and he looked down at his boots shrugging his shoulders. He hated it when Kaien could make him feel ridiculously pleased when he said things like that.

He only looked up when Kaien's shadow loomed over him and he saw warm gold eyes staring down at him. His breathing quickened as his lover brought his lips to Toga's own. As annoyed as he was at being caught Toga had no problem losing himself in Kaien's sweet tasting kisses. Kaien pulled him up to his feet and led Toga over to the island in the center of the room.

Smiling innocently Kaien asked, "Can I have my real treat now?"

Oh yeah…Toga in nothing but the apron…even though he groaned inwardly at the shame Toga was still rather curious. That apart from the fact he would finally be able to show his lover his…um, _need_. Another flush colored his cheeks but Toga methodically took off all of his clothing being careful to not remove the apron. His heart thudded in his chest as he saw Kaien's hungry eyes wandering over him. Still under that intense gaze he hopped up onto the counter face up. Toga swallowed the lump in his throat as Kaien made his way over to him drinking in his lover's lean form on the counter- his and his alone.

Damn the things he wanted to do to him in that position…Kaien walked over grabbed the bowl of frosting and a spatula before stalking back over to his eager lover. Toga eyed the frosting warily wondering what the hell Kaien was going to do with _that_.

Kaien dragged some frosting onto Toga's thigh before bending down to lick the sweet confection off that limb. Toga moaned as a warm wet tongue made a dangerous trail up to his very interested member.

"You know you look really, _really_ sexy like this," Kaien mumbled huskily. Toga sighed as Kaien pulled the black fabric away from his hips and he covered his mouth to keep from screaming when his erection was engulfed in a wet heat. Before he could even realize it there was a large amount of frosting on his member and while he should have been pissed as hell the intense pleasure he was feeling made him forget all about that.  
Kaien continued to stroke his arousal while he moved up to Toga's mouth to give him a searing kiss. Kaien pulled back slightly and said, "See I knew you tasted like the frosting. Do you believe me now?"

Toga nodded and looked at Kaien pleadingly hoping that his lover would stop teasing him and just get a move on! He was rewarded with a passionate kiss while the attentions on his member hastened and much sooner than he would have liked he came strongly sending his milky passion onto Kaien's hand- but luckily for him not the bloody apron. His solitary eye fluttered closed and he was rather upset that it had all ended so soon. His disappointment must have shown on his face however for Kaien chuckled softly.

Toga frowned up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"We're not done yet. I promise you that."

Pure lust shot through Toga's veins and he pulled Kaien down to kiss him again. The rest of that evening consisted of the two men making love to each other countless times, and enjoying it fully. However, that is not to say by the time the cake came out of the still hot oven it wasn't hard as a rock or that Toga would continue to be troubled by having to cook in that stupid apron of his.

THE END.


End file.
